Xander and futa Joyce
by DeschenesB
Summary: Xander with Joyce.


It was the day after graduation and Alexander "Xander" Harris had a lot to think about. He and his friends delt with the mayor thanks to his knowledge of explosives that he got from Halloween when he went as a solider and was turned into a real one by Giles old friend Ethan Rain. He stood before a full length mirror and just stared at his muscles which he gained thanks to the training he used from the memories left behind by the solider he turned into on Halloween. A drunken shout broke him out of his thoughts and he sighed. He was going to have to find another place to sleep tonight, his parents were drunk once again and he didn't want to get into a shouting match with them again. Grabbing a cross, some holy water, a few stakes, and his father's old 45 he climbed out his window and headed out into the night.

At first he was going to head over to Willow's place but then he remembered that Willow and Buffy were having a girl's sleepover since Willow's parents were away at a conference. Not wanting to bother Giles he decided to head over to Buffy's house and see if Joyce would let him crash on her couch. Joyce now there was a woman that always made Xander's teenage mind run wild with fantasies. It was just as Xander cut through the last yard and had jumped the last fence that brought him to the side of the summer's home that he was jarred out of his fantasies by an amazing sight. He was passing one of the windows on the side of Joyce's house when he saw the breathtaking sight of one Joyce summers naked and wet in the downstairs shower. Her left side facing him he saw that Joyce had the body of a twenty year old. Her hair seemed to have no gray in it and, "Oh god!" he groaned aloud as she was currently masterbating what looked like a nine or ten inch rock hard cock. tearing his eyes from the erotic sight was difficult but the thought of Buffy every catching him was a sobering one. He was after all really attached to his balls. So going to the front door he rang the bell and waited for Joyce to answer hoping in the back of his mind that she did it naked.

A minute or so later he was rewarded with the sight of Joyce soaking wet in a bathrobe that just barely covered her bulge.

"Xander? What's wrong nothing happened to Buffy I hope?" she asked.

"No miss summers Buffy is fine. I uh…. Was just wondering if I could use your couch for tonight?" Xander asked hoping she wouldn't ask why he needed it.

"Of course you can." Joyce said before backing away from the door. "what's wrong Xander? She asked him with concern.

"Nothing, it's just my parents get a little too free with alcohol when they start their weekend bender."

Sitting him on the couch she went to get him a drink and a little thrill went through her as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he had not once taken his eyes off of her still wet legs and seemed to be checking out her ass as she left the room. The thought of Xander staring at her in such a way sent a thrill of lust down her spine.

"Don't be silly," she thought to herself. "Xander is to young not only that but he's Buffy's friend as well, although he does have a very cute ass."

Xander by this point had a monster erection and decided to go see if Joyce needed any help in the kitchen because he really wanted to look at her some more. He stopped at the kitchen door however. Because before him Joyce was bent over looking into the fridge and did not seem to notice how her bathrobe had risen up and showed her perfect ass to him as well as the lips of her pussy. But that wasn't all he could see he could also see she had a pair of balls and a cock that was only half hard. Without thinking he stepped forward and with his hand inserted two fingers into her pussy.

Joyce was looking for the milk in the fridge when she felt two fingers enter her pussy and for a second groaned in need before realizing where she was. Standing up and spinning around she came face to face with Xander's eyes and was shocked at the raw lust in his eyes. That simple look and the fact that Xander had it for her turned her on more then she thought was possible and with a very husky voice she said.

"Xander?"

Xander shocked out of his fantasy realizing what he had just done had been real and that it was the slayer's mother that he molested he began to back away.

"Oh god I'm so sorry. I came into the kitchen to see if you needed any help and when I saw you bent over I don't know what came over me it was just such an amazing sight. I mean you are sexy as hell and i am so so very sorry."

Joyce cut off Xander's triade with a finger to his lips. Ordinarily she would never do something like this but what Xander didn't know was that before he got here Joyce had a full bottle of wine. So she was feeling increadibly relaxed and horny also Xander's arrival had cut off her impending orgasm in the shower.

Xander seeing the raw lust burning in Joyce's eyes prayed that what he was about to do wouldn't get him killed. Reaching out he untied the bathrobe and slipped it off of her shoulders letting it fall at her feet. Xander could not believe this was happening to him and that the body before him belonged to a forty year old. He had never seen bodies this tight in playboys. Her tits seemed to defy gravity and if his opinion meant anything the only pair he knew that might compare belonged to Cordelia Chase. Not only that but between her legs was a rock hard nine in a half inch cock that was dripping with pre-cum. Gulping at the sight before him Xander moved his eyes back up to Joyce's face and eyes.

Joyce still looking into the lust filled and slightly amazed eyes of Xander undid his pants and slipped them off. She then took off his shirt and was amazed at the cut muscles he had. Xander had the body of a god she thought and could not wait to let her tongue explore his chest. When she removed his boxers however she let out an audible gasp, "My god, he's huge!" she thought while grinning inwardly.

Xander had enough teasing and let his hand wrap into the tresses of Joyce's hair and pulled her to him so he could plunder her mouth with his. As their tongues dueled for dominance his other hand went to her rock hard cock and began to slowly and softly jerk her off. He did this for a few minutes until Joyce was whimpering with need.

Joyce could not believe this, she had thought she would be teaching Xander about sex and he had her quivering with need with just his mouth and hand. The way he played with her and refused to go faster was driving her mad and it kept her right on the edge of orgasm until she heard herself whimper into his mouth. With a gasp she felt his hand begin to jerk her off faster and within seconds she began to scream her orgasm into his mouth. The waves of pleasure coursed through her body and she was vaguely aware of the fact that she had lost balance and was now wrapped around Xander.

Xander could not believe what was happening he had always thought Joyce was hot but he never thought he would ever have a chance with her. That was the last coherent thought he had as he stumbled into the living room with Joyce wrapped around him.

Getting on her knees Joyce looked at the monster in front of her and licked her lips. It had been a long time since she had a man and even longer since she had actually done this. She stopped doing this for Hank long before their marriage ended. Slowly pumping the shaft with her hand she listened and enjoyed in the moans her actions elicted from Xander. Slowly licking up the shaft she squeezed his balls gently and when she got to the head of his cock she licked under it as she began to increase the pace of her pumping. Putting the head into her mouth she sucked gently and slowly took Xander's cock deeper into her mouth. giving into her lust she began to pick up her pace and sucked harder as Xander's hands curled into her hair.

Xander was lost in a world of pleasure the feeling of Joyce's mouth on his cock was amazing. And in no time he was on the edge of orgasm. Opening his eyes and looking down he was amazed at the erotic sight of Joyce's head bobbing up and down furiously on his cock, this sight alone almost made him come.

"J…J…Joyce! I'm gonna cum." Xander groaned out.

He was astonished to see her speed up and to feel her sucking increase. Losing all control he exploded violently into Joyce's mouth.

Joyce was in heaven she loved to give head and the feeling and taste of Xander's cock shooting down her throat got her unbelievably wet. She was a bit shocked to see that his cock did not go down after the orgasm but seemed to remain rock hard.

"The benefits of youth." She thought.

She let out a gasp as Xander pushed her onto her back and went to work between her legs. Her last thought before giving into the pleasure was how did Xander manage to become so good at this.

Soon Xander felt Joyce's legs tense as she grabbed his head and screamed out his name, before her orgasm was over though he got up quickly and placed both legs on his shoulders and slammed himself home.

The feeling of being filled so quickly drove Joyce inot another orgasm and soon she was bucking wildly and screaming her pleasure out loud as Xander fucked her with wild abandon. It was several hours later that an exhausted Xander and a thoroughly fucked Joyce passed out naked on the living room floor.

**I was thinking of making this a longer story where in the next chapter Buffy walks in and joins the fun. If you think I should leave it as a one shot or make more chapters email me.**


End file.
